


[Podfic] He Calls Himself the Quartermaster

by Characterless



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Q literally is a secret-boss, Rape/Non-con Elements, Superpowers, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Characterless/pseuds/Characterless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Silva rose with his gifted allies - called Augments - London fell, and MI6 nearly followed after it. Now, like a wounded tiger defending its home to the last, MI6 tries to hold back the tide that threatens to swallow them. Even with M at the helm refusing to give quarter or give up and 007 with an almost inhuman tendency towards resurrection, MI6 is falling.</p><p>Until they get help from a mysterious contact, someone willing to smuggle supplies past the Augments and create weapons and tech to keep MI6 in the fight. No one knows his face, no one can find him, and all anyone knows is that he calls himself the Quartermaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Master Post

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He Calls Himself the Quartermaster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092329) by [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth). 



This is the podfic _He Calls Himself the Quartermaster_ by **Only_1_Truth**  
I shall be adding as I finish recording each chapter.

 

Please excuse my horrendous accent, I'm Middle-European and as such we don't really recognise phonetic differences the same way English natives do. I will make conscious effort to improve my accent however, so please be kind. 

 

 

 _He Calls Himself the Quartermaster_  by [ **Only_1_Truth**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth)

Read by **[Characterless](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Characterless)**

 

 **Chapter 01:**[Enter Q](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/eyav51uyu9zq34i/He+Calls+Himself+the+Quartermaster+-++Chapter+01.mp3)   [00:22:45]

 **Chapter 02:**[A Quartermaster and his Agents](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ln43opd56s6cp8r/He+Calls+Himself+the+Quatermaster+-+Chapter+02.mp3)   [00:25:43]

 **Chapter 3:** The Fall of Q

 **Chapter 4:** How Many Sins Can We Conscience?

 **Chapter 5:** Out of Captivity

 **Chapter 6:** Trial by Fire

 **Chapter 7:** A Place to Rest

 **Chapter 8:** Deathless

 **Chapter 9:** Visceral

 **Chapter 10:** 'Thoughtscape'

 **Chapter 11:** The Triumphant, Strained, and Bloody Awkward Return

 **Chapter 12:** A Touch to the Shoulder

 **Chapter 13:** Not Broken

 **Chapter 14:** His Dog and His Agent

 **Chapter 15:** Kaleb Dawson

 **Chapter 16:** What Happens in Our Nightmares

 **Chapter 17:** Deathless Vs. Visceral

 **Chapter 18:** Bitter, Breaking Hands

 **Chapter 19:** Our Old Demons

 **Chapter 20:** Easing into Synchrony

 **Chapter 21:** Progress

 **Chapter 22:** Exorcising Demons

 **Chapter 23:** Their Own Alchemy

 **Chapter 24:** After

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I honestly apologise for the lengthy break I took from podficing. My whole life just turned upside-down and I had to settle before I got to doing something else.

 

[Chapter 2](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ln43opd56s6cp8r/He+Calls+Himself+the+Quatermaster+-+Chapter+02.mp3)


End file.
